1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for thermal-based job scheduling among server chassis of a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One of the areas in which progress has been made is in the administration of numbers of blade servers in blade environments in data centers. A typical blade environment may include a dozen or so blade servers or other types of computers in the blade form factor, while a data center taken as a whole may include hundreds or thousands of blade servers. As the number of blade servers in a blade environment increases their consumption of power also increases. Furthermore, intensive tasks running on a blade server cause the blade server to increase in temperature and therefore requires turning on a fan in the chassis of the blade environment or increasing the fan speed of an already active fan. The fans on such blade environments typically use large amounts of power to pull air through the chassis blades. When a blade in the chassis demands more air due to a job that requires heavy computing resources, the fan speed of active fans will increase, increasing the power draw of the chassis.